No sonríe
by gabiiii981
Summary: Algunas veces es dificil enfrentarse a la realidad. Es decir, todo empezó tan rapido y pensé que sería perfecto. Pero amarnos no es suficiente. Es demasiada presión pensar que... todo esto ocurre por mi culpa. No lo soporto. CREEK. OneShot.


**Hola! Bueno, este es el primer fic que subo de South Park, asi que espero que sean buenos conmigo u.u. Es un Oneshot, lo escribí hoy a la tarde en dos horas creo xD. Estoy escribiendo uno mucho mas largo que planeo subir cuando lo termine, por ahora subo este que es solo un experimento jajaja xD. Los personajes obviamente no me pertenecen (porque sino habría mucho homosexualismo en las historias *7*), son de Trey Parker y a Matt Stone. Disfrutenlo n.n**

* * *

><p>Tenia planeado faltar a la escuela ese día desde que se había enterado lo del día anterior. Rumores, era algo tan típico. A pesar de eso, corría por las calles del pueblo lo mas rápido posible para alcanzar su destino, ignorando todas las cosas que había oído y recorría su mente desde hace unas horas.<p>

El día era nublado y amenazaba con llover en cualquier momento. No nevaba como era costumbre, pero hacia el suficiente frío como para enfermarse si no se llevaba el abrigo adecuado.

Aunque eso no era lo mas importante, en realidad a él le importaba una mierda el clima, la escuela, y todo South Park. Solo quería llegar y verlo para saber como era su estado.

Se esforzaría por no llorar e intentaría darle una sonrisa, a pesar de estar quebrándose en su interior de la manera mas dolorosa posible. Odiaba verlo sufrir.

Era mucha presión pensar… que todo era su culpa.

Jadeante y nervioso, temblando y tratando de acomodar su cabello alborotado, traga saliva muy consternado y golpea la puerta que tenia en frente un par de veces. Acababa de llegar a su destino. Ahoga una exclamación y cierra los ojos, llevándose ambas manos al pecho en un intento desesperado por calmarse a si mismo.

Solo quería que estuviese bien, moriría si algo muy grave le pasara. No podría vivir solo, sin su compañía. Siente como las lagrimas inundan sus ojos, entonces lleva sus puños hacia estos, intentando secárselas antes de que se derramen torpemente y recorran sus mejillas.

Solo quería su bienestar y que nada malo le ocurra. Él era su todo.

Cuando la puerta se abre, y una mujer muy conocida le sonríe de forma maternal al ver su nerviosa presencia, vuelve a ahogar un gemido de sorpresa y abre los ojos, completamente preocupado.

-Gah. Yo… solo vine a…-

-Pasa, Tweek. Esta en su habitación, aunque creo que esta durmiendo.- Esa madre parecía muy amable y le sonreía como si fuese la suya. Pero el rubio se estremece, temblando como un completo condenado, y se jala un mechón de cabello, ansiando un café cargado con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Perdón! ¡GAH! No s-sabia que él… no quiero molestarlo si esta descansando, ngh.-

La mujer le sonríe con amabilidad y se hace un poco hacia atrás, dejando el espacio suficiente como para que el chico pudiese pasar.

-Sabes que quiere que estés con él.- Y antes esas palabras, el aturdido Tweek baja la mirada, entrecerrando los ojos tristemente. Le asiente y da un par de pasos hacia adelante. Entra a la casa con verdaderas ganas de hacerle compañía.

-G-gracias.-

* * *

><p><em>"Craig… nhg, respecto a él… creo que desde que tengo memoria… siempre le tuve miedo."<em>

Gime perturbado y se cubre la boca con ambas manos, sintiendo otra vez que las lagrimas inundaban sus ojos verdes con una tonalidad marrón claro. Era la primera vez que veía que el pelinegro yacía en ese estado sobre su cama. Porque desde que lo conocía, recordaba que era el joven mas fuerte de su clase.

Nunca sonreía y le dedicaba esa mirada sin sentimientos a todo el mundo, sean profesores o amigos. Él siempre parecía distante todo el tiempo, pensando en cosas que nadie podía descifrar o entender. Hasta podía asegurar que ni siquiera sus amigos mas íntimos conocían a la perfección su personalidad.

Recordaba que siempre tenia peleas con chicos mas grandes que él y que casi nunca quería que sus amigos intervinieran. Decía que eran sus asuntos que debía resolverlos solo.

Era muy raro. Porque hablaba lo justo y necesario y parecía que eso atraía a cada chica adolescente de hormonas alborotadas.

Las peleas en las que siempre se involucraba Craig en sus años de secundaria eran a causa de chicas, y de alguna manera siempre se las ingeniaba para patearles el trasero a los mayores de su escuela. Las chicas mas ansiadas de la escuela se fijaban en él, y eso no les gustaba para nada a los mayores.

_"Me di cuenta de que le tenia miedo. Porque cualquiera que se metiera con él, salía perdiendo. Por eso no me quería acercar demasiado a él . Sentía que… no podría defenderme ante Craig."_

Tucker parecía ser algo así como una persona sin compasión ante el otro. Sus fríos ojos y su mirada calculadora que te analizaba sin vergüenza. Parecía tenerle asco al resto de la humanidad y eso era algo a lo que le tenían cierto miedo.

_"Éramos opuestos después de todo. Él, quien era dueño de una tranquilidad imperturbable que solo se rompía en violentas y sádicas peleas que lo hacían ganar completo respeto. Y yo… la persona mas alterable y paranoica del mundo, con un miedo profundo a verlo a los ojos, con miedo a enfrentar lo que era y miedo a no poder cambiar nunca."_

Tweek se acerca con pasos cuidadosos sobre la alfombra que cubría el piso de esa calida habitación. Había ropa tirada en el suelo y algunos libros. Una computadora a un costado y en un estante, una jaula muy bien cuidada con un pequeño animal adentro. La mascota mas cuidada y apreciada por Tucker.

Al quedar a unos centímetros de la cama, observa las suaves facciones de Craig. Sabia que era hermoso y que la mayoría envidiaba su apariencia. Quizás esa era otra de las razones por la cual antes, se metía en peleas. Porque los chicos envidiaban que sea uno de los mas codiciados en su escuela.

Bien, eso era antes. Antes de que su reputación se fuera al demonio.

Craig yacía en la cama, de costado y con los ojos cerrados, aparentemente durmiendo.

Llevaba una camiseta azul que era bastante holgada para su cuerpo y unos jeans algo gastados de color negro. El rubio nota que un par de mechones de cabello caían en la frente del pálido rostro de aquel chico, tarda medio segundo en estremecerse al notar que no llevaba su usual gorro azul.

No podía verse más perfecto.

De pronto, el chico que descansaba sobre las suaves sabanas, cierra los parpados con un poco de fuerza y seguido de esto, empieza a abrir los ojos con muchísima lentitud. Esos ojos azules hipnotizaban a Tweek y mentiría si dijese que nunca había soñado con ellos. En realidad, los sueños del rubio se enfocaban solo en él desde hace dos meses.

-¿Estas bien? Ngh.- Sabia que estaba temblando y que su mirada solo reflejaba preocupación ante el deplorable estado del pelinegro que le dedicaba ahora una mirada fría, con grandes ojos azules y penetrantes. Pero no podía disimularlo. Lo único que quería Tweek era que estuviese bien.

Craig no podía disimular mucho en su estado y sabia que si le sonreía, no se creería que estaba al cien por ciento de sus capacidades. Le dolía bastante, pero tenia que intentar expresarle que no era para tanto.

-Si. No te preocupes.- Cada palabra sale con cansancio de sus labios, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer. Se lamentaba, pero era lo mejor que podía darle. Sabia a la perfección que Tweek no era un idiota, a pesar de que muchos lo creían. Y entiende que su rostro se llene de angustia y tristeza luego de contestarle de esa manera tan agonizante. Se sentía verdaderamente patético.

-Yo… ¡GAH!… no quiero que vuelvas defenderme. Yo… ¡No quiero que vuelvan a lastimarte! Es mi culpa.- Esconde su rostro entre sus manos y aprieta sus dientes con rabia e impotencia. Tweek nunca se había sentido tan miserable en su vida. Su compañero se le queda mirando sin expresión y decide contestarle de la única manera que podía.

-No, no es tu culpa.-

-¡Si lo es! Siempre es lo mismo.-

_"De pronto, todo ese miedo se convirtió en respeto."_

A la vista de todo el mundo, Craig no tenia escrúpulos. Era un bastardo que no tenia miedo de escupir la verdad en frente de cualquiera. Si tenia que mandarte al carajo o patearte el culo para que la verdad entre en tu cabeza y la aceptes, lo hacia.

Tweek entró en su grupo de amigos, y entonces se convirtieron en cuatro.

Y fue ahí que las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. Porque ya no veía a Tucker como todos los demás lo hacían, con ese miedo que nadie sabia explicar. Craig no era un bastardo que se cagaba en todo el mundo. Él solo defendía lo que creía y defendía a lo mas importante que tenia. Por eso pasaba por encima de muchas personas que no estaban de acuerdo con sus pensamientos, lo creía absolutamente necesario para sobrevivir.

Y Tweek lo entendió cuando Craig se encargó de darle una paliza a los bravucones que se querían sobrepasarse con él en un viejo callejón. Invadido por el terror, Tweek solo se le quedo mirando mientras él les partía la cara a golpes y luego ellos huían despavoridos como los buenos cobardes que eran. Después, simplemente se giró hacia él con su expresión carente de sentimientos y le extendió la mano.

Tucker no era una mala persona.

_"Aunque… Una persona como él… ¿Es capas de amar?"_

-Desde hace dos meses siempre es lo mismo. Prefiero que me golpeen y me humillen a mi, ¿por qué tendrías que hacer esto? ¡Es mucha presión! Pensar que todo te pasa por mi culpa… es demasiada presión.- Y las lagrimas comienzan a caer por sus mejillas. El rubio no logra contenerlas mas, al igual que a los sollozos de angustia que surgían de su garganta. Estaba ahí, simplemente sentando en la punta de la cama de Craig y no podía volver a mirarlo a los ojos.

Porque si lo hacia, notaria el raspón de su mejilla que tardaría semanas en cicatrizar correctamente. Y ni siquiera quería considerar las demás heridas que tenia en su cuerpo, fruto de las golpizas que había soportado al defenderlo repetidas veces de los desgraciados de su escuela.

-Todo esto vale la pena. No me importa soportarlo.- Craig de pronto, intenta incorporarse en su lugar, aunque sea para sentarse sobre la cama. No puede evitar ahogar un gemido de dolor y seguido de esto, cierra los ojos con muchísima fuerza. Se lleva una mano al abdomen y se lo cubre tratando de resistir. Su mueca de sufrimiento es imposible de dejar de pasar. Se queda en su lugar, estremecido por el dolor que acababa de recorrer su cuerpo. No debía moverse, debía permanecer acostado y evitar cualquier movimiento brusco, pero…

Odiaba más que a nada en el mundo ver a Tweek llorar.

-Craig, no… no te muevas, te lastimas. Basta, nghh.- El vulnerable rubio abre los ojos levemente y se seca las lagrimas con sus puños, haciendo esfuerzos sobre humanos para dejar de llorar.

Jadea sorprendido y abre bien los ojos al sentir que el pelinegro se le arroja encima y se aferra a su cuerpo en un abrazo. Envuelve el delgado y frágil cuerpo de Tweek entre sus brazos y lo apega a su pecho. No quería soltarlo jamás. ¿Era tan malo querer ser feliz con él, para siempre?

-No me importa.- Murmura Tucker pasando sus manos por la espalda de su rubio y entrecerrando sus perfectos ojos azules con lentitud.

_"Nunca había pensando en eso. Escuchaba que todos hablaban de lo mismo, que él ligaba en todas esas fiestas y que nunca tenia nada serio con nadie. Que nunca se tomaba las cosas de verdad."_

Susurros ajenos. Rumores estúpidos. Sexo, sexo, sexo. Todos te señalan.

_"Un chico irresponsable que nunca tendría un futuro estable"_

Y esos ojos azules, cruzándose con los del resto del mundo mientras que les enseñaba el dedo medio a todos.

_"¿Cómo puede ser? Es mucha presión… ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de alguien que nunca se toma las cosas en serio?"_

Vuelve a recordarlo en ese momento, la primera vez que Craig lo besaba en los baños de la escuela y mordía sus labios. Saboreaba sus gemidos y su carne. Tocaba cada centímetro de su piel debajo de su camisa. Y parecía no saciarse con nada.

No podía recordar el momento exacto en que todo había iniciado o en que momento el pelinegro había empezado a tener esas intenciones con él. Todo simplemente… sucedió muy rápido.

Craig era bisexual. Por lo menos eso le había comentado luego de separarse del beso y quedarse en el baño de hombres. Ambos sentados en el piso, apoyando sus espaldas sobre las puertas de los baños y hablando de trivialidades. La primera persona de sexo masculino con la que había intimado resultó ser Kenny McCormick. Reconocía haber tenido una especie de aventura con Kyle Broflovski antes de que se pusiera en algo serio con Stan Marsh. Y aceptaba que había sobrepasado el limite de besos cariñosos con Clyde Donovan.

Tweek solo le dirigía una mirada preocupada, porque suponía que él solo era uno mas de la lista. Que nunca seria correspondido por Craig, que solo lo utilizaría para tener sexo.

Pero él ladeó su cabeza hacia el rubio, con grandes ojos azules y le sonrió. De una manera tan pura y natural, sin mostrar sus dientes. Pero era una de esas sonrisas honestas que no tenían malas intenciones.

Y Craig nunca sonreía. Luego de eso le dijo que lo amaba. A él, a Tweek Tweak. Quizás ahí comenzaron los verdaderos problemas.

_"Todo eso tuvo que pasar entonces. Amo a Craig mas que a nada, pero…_

_Pero me duele mucho que haga todo esto por mi."_

Era la primera vez que sentía que Craig temblaba. Y no era por otra cosa que no sea dolor corporal. Tweek se horroriza y lo aparta delicadamente del abrazo que le estaba dando, dirigiéndole una mirada llorosa y suplicante.

-Recuéstate. P-por favor.-

El pelinegro se le queda mirando por unos segundos y pasa a secar sus lagrimas con su pulgar, luego le acaricia la mejilla dulcemente. Le partía el corazón verlo sufriendo tanto por él, que en definitiva no se lo merecía. Baja la cabeza y le asiente, entonces vuelve a acomodarse sobre las sabanas, permaneciendo de costado y no pudiendo dejar de observar a Tweek.

-Nunca dejaré de hacerlo. ¿Entiendes?-

El cuerpo del rubio se estremece al oírlo, sus palabras eran decididas y su voz gruesa y masculina dejaban en claro que no estaba jugando en lo absoluto.

_"No. La verdad no lo entiendo."_

Luego de su primer beso con Craig, el pelinegro le había asegurado que nunca se había enamorado en su vida. Que solo había obtenido placer sexual, pero que ninguna o ninguno le habían dado el placer de sentir que era el amor.

Por lo menos había sido así hasta el momento en que lo había conocido. No sabia que era ese sentimiento, pero el hecho de que solo pensaba en Tweek todo el tiempo y que tuviera esa imperiosa necesidad de estar con él pasara lo que pasara, de querer protegerlo y verlo sonreír…

Había reconocido que eso era amor y que por primera vez, necesitaba establecer limites en su vida. Por eso quería tener una relación seria y publica con él. El rubio solo se había quedado fascinado y radiante de la felicidad. Porque de alguna manera todo lo que quería era estar con Craig y no quería pensar en nada mas que no sea eso.

Por eso había aceptado y mantenían hasta ese momento una relación de dos meses, pero… Pero siempre había algo que tenia que cagarlo todo.

_"Si lo hubiese entendido desde el principio, quizás no hubiese aceptado. Si te hacia tanto daño, jamás te hubiese dicho que si. Perdóname, Craig."_

-¿Quieres terminar conmigo?-

Esa pregunta saca de sus pensamientos mas profundos al rubio nervioso, quien se horroriza en menos de un segundo y enfoca sus ojos atónitos hacia el semblante imperturbable de su amante.

-¿Q-que…? ¡GAH! ¡Yo nunca…!-

-Esa sería la única forma de que esto ya no vuelva a pasar. Porque mientras que esté vivo y siga siendo tu pareja, no dejaré de defenderte. Al carajo si unos homofóbicos de mierda me muelen a golpes, yo no dejaré de protegerte.-

-Craig…- Tweek tiembla abrumado y con muchos pensamientos clavándose en su cabeza. Cierra los ojos y cierra sus puños sobre las sabanas de la cama.

En esa misma cama, Craig le había robado su virginidad. Era increíble que en ese mismo lugar en el que habían sido tan felices, una discusión tan terrible estuviese por empezar.

La verdad era que en esos dos meses saliendo juntos, había millones de momentos inolvidables y hermosos. Como las primeras salidas juntos en las noches, las veces que se regalaban cosas, los días en que faltaban a la escuela y se quedaban en una de sus casas disfrutando solo el uno del otro.

Pero también hubo momentos de claro malestar. Porque todo el respeto que se había encargado de ganarse Tucker se había hundido en lo mas bajo de todo. Las demás relaciones con los demás chicos habían sido un vil secreto que jamás saldría a la luz, pero cuando él quiso hacer publica su relación con Tweek, nadie pudo tomarse bien esa noticia.

Era bien sabido en su clase que la relación de Stan y Kyle también era un completo secreto que no salía de su clase, ellos se encargaban de disimularlo lo mejor posible frente a toda la secundaria. Porque en esa escuela, nadie podría tolerar ese tipo de cosas. Todos juzgaban, en especial los de grados mayores.

También era sabido que Kenny había intentado tener una relación con Butters, pero no quería que sucediese lo que le estaba pasando a él y a Tweek. Por eso había renunciado a esa relación y se encargaba de estar con chicas y volver a su vida habitual, promiscua y sin sentido. Era tan lamentable y triste.

Varias veces, Tweek era empujado y amenazado por tipos mayores que él en los pasillos de la escuela. El rubio no quería problemas, no quería entrar en disputa con nadie y no quería involucrarse en peleas con personas que sabia que no tendría oportunidad.

Cada vez que alguien lo jodía, Craig salía de la nada misma y se cegaba completamente. Perdía el control y defendía con uñas y dientes a su pareja. Y aunque Tweek trataba de detenerlo, Tucker seguía metiéndose en esos monstruosos enfrentamientos. Ya no era extraño verlo caminando por los pasillos con algún rasguño en el rostro o con alguna venda en cualquier parte de su cuerpo.

Ya nadie respetaba a Craig, los hombres lo repudiaban por marica y las chicas eran indiferentes a su presencia. Solo le quedaban sus amigos. Sus viejos y leales amigos que siempre estarían con él en las buenas y en las malas.

_"Craig. Me da mucho miedo perderte."_

El pelinegro abre los ojos sorprendido al sentir como Tweek le acariciaba la mejilla herida con sus tibios dedos. Los rumores que había escuchado en la escuela el día anterior, eran que Craig faltó a clases porque unos seis o siete chicos del tercer año lo apalearon en la puerta de su casa, antes de entrar. El día anterior por supuesto.

Él era demasiado fuerte. Pero no podría contra tantas personas él solo. Y odiaba que la gente se metiera en sus asuntos porque en realidad no quería que ninguno salga herido por su culpa. Así que el muy obstinado prefirió salir derrotado y malherido antes que pedirle ayuda a alguien.

_"Pero si es por tu bien…"_

-Terminamos.- Pronuncia con la voz mas firme que podría lograr en ese momento. Se queda callado sin decir mas, porque cualquier palabra que saliera de su boca se quebraría dolorosamente. Y ahora, mas que nunca, tenia que ser fuerte. Por él.

_"Que así sea."_

Tweek respira entre cortadamente y muy de a poco, se atreve a levantar su mirada hacia los ojos de lo que alguna vez había sido su pareja. Nunca se asustó tanto en su vida. Cada vez que veía que Craig demostraba alguna faceta que no sea su habitual gesto de "me importa un carajo el mundo" se sorprendía de muerte.

Pero Craig esta vez, mantenía los ojos bien abiertos, mas horrorizando que nunca. Expresaba suma preocupación y un miedo profundo. Miedo de perder lo mas preciado que tenia en su existencia.

¿Qué les había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba el rubio que amaba a Craig con su alma y el pelinegro que no parecía tener sentimientos? Parecía que las cosas se habían invertido. Es decir, ahora Tweek era el desalmado que cortaba con un Tucker que moría de amor por él.

-No… puedes… hacerme… esto.- Articula con dificultad, sintiendo que algo muy parecido a lagrimas se acumulaban en sus perfectos y hermosos ojos azules. Tweek le desvía la mirada, gimiendo trastornado y muy herido en su interior. Le destrozaba ver así de vulnerable al amor de su vida, sabiendo que antes parecía ser indestructible y que nadie podía perturbarlo.

Saber que era el único que podía hacerlo, hacia que volviera a sentir un gran peso sobre sus hombros.

-Acabo de hacerlo. Debo irme.-

_"No quiero perderte. Perdóname, Craig, perdóname."_

Se levanta de la cama casi de un salto apresurado, porque lo único que deseaba era salir de allí, corriendo como si no existiera vida luego de ese momento. Huir y no volver a verlo jamás, olvidarse de todo y retroceder el tiempo para negarse a todo desde el principio y de esa manera, borrar todos sus hermosos recuerdos junto a ese chico.

-¡NO PUEDES!-

Ignorando su dolor, el pelinegro se levanta de la cama y larga un gemido de desesperación. Logra alcanzar a Tweek, que estaba a centímetros de tomar el picaporte de la puerta y largarse de su habitación, y sujeta su brazo con fuerza. Lo gira hacia él para quedarse frente a frente, y ante su mirada atónita y sus ojos llorosos, se acerca a sus labios y lo besa.

El pobre rubio retrocede y se estampa contra la puerta, cosa que provoca que Craig lo aprisione contra esta y continúe besándolo, lleno de pasión y ternura. No quería profundizar su beso ni quería que sus lenguas se tocaran. Solo quería transmitirle un poco de su cariño, que solo se choquen sus labios a un mismo ritmo. Sabia a la perfección que esos eran los besos que mas amaba Tweek.

Él corresponde y se encoge un poco al sentir como su amado lo abraza y acariciaba sus brazos para que dejara de temblar de esa manera tan espantosa.

Cuando Craig se separa, se apresura y entierra su rostro en el calido y suave cuello del rubio y lo abraza posesivamente. Entre jadeos de parte de ambos, apenas y logra hablar con claridad.

-Te amo. No me dejes. Hare lo que quieras, pero no me dejes… te necesito. Nunca se lo dije a nadie, ¿Comprendes? Eres el primero y el único. Te amo.-

_"Craig… no puede estar llorando por mi. Eso no tiene sentido."_

Tweek cierra sus ojos con una angustia demasiado amarga como para seguir en el plan de olvidarse de él y dejarlo para siempre. Era estúpido pensar que no lo amaría y que el tiempo curaría esas heridas en su corazón.

Craig Tucker era su todo. Desde esa pelea infantil que habían tenido a causa de una estupidez hace años. Desde que lo había defendido y había perdido su miedo hacia él, desde la primera vez que lo había besado de esa manera tan juvenil, descuidada y absurda en los baños de la escuela.

-Te amo tanto.- Murmura débilmente el rubio al momento que su voz se quebraba debido al llanto que se aproximaba. Aferrándose al cuerpo de Craig y sintiendo la calidez de sus brazos en ese abrazo y sus tibias lagrimas deslizarse a través de su cuello.

Él mantenía su mirada oculta debajo del rostro de Tweek, ya que no quería que vea su manera de llorar.

Tweek Tweak también era su todo y comprende que ya no podría seguir viviendo sin él.

**:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:**


End file.
